Professor Perry
is a minor villain boss character in Red Dead Revolver. Info Unfortunately, nothing is known about Perry's background, safe that he comes from Waterbury in New England and has been known to be involved in shady businesses concerning Mushroom Oil since his youth. Perhaps he was even one of West Dickens' benefactors? Who knows? Ever since he killed Preston O'Leary, Perry has been trying to recruit wayward youths, misfits, freaks and demolition experts into his own criminal circus gang he stole from O'Leary. Perry offered Jack Swift to join his travelling circus as a trickshooter, but he refused as he preferred the late O'Leary over Perry. Perry raised the young Fidgit and his brothers as his own after they joined his circus crew since they were left by the Bad Lady as she hated the circus, knowing of all of Perry's crimes. Fidgit's father was the demo-expert of the circus, Pig Josh. Prof. Perry co-ran Widow's Palace along with the Ugly Gang. Interactions Prof. Perry serves as the final and biggest boss of the mission "Freakshow" in Widow's Palace. His best quality as a mad doctor is his so-called "Miracle Elixir" that allows him to regenerate health and teleport all around the Palace while being shot at by Jack Swift. Jacky had a long and bloody gunfight with Perry and his circus boys, but after killing most of his minions surplus bodyguard, Perry's reign over Widow's Palace started closing in. Perry was eventually killed on the water tower when he ran out of his Mushroom Oil elixir after teleporting himself there. Quotes Showdown Prof. Perry is unlocked in Showdown after the player completes the level "Freakshow" with an excellent rating. He may also be unlocked if the player completes the said level in bounty hunting mode. Perry is one of the better and more useful characters in Showdown. He has the ability to grab and throw an opponent into the ground and is immune to all forms of Mushroom Oil attacks which is actually a drug to him. He can even drink it from his bottle and spit it all out on the opponent. However, unlike in the story mode, Perry lacks his teleporting and healing abilities in Showdown mode. Powers and abilities *Teleportation *Immunity to toxicity *Superhuman strength *Ability to drink poisonous and toxic waste Journal Entry Preston O'Leary, the much-loved owner of O'Leary's Travelling Circus and Carnival Show, was killed shortly before this "toxic monster" took control of his circus. Due to the lack of manpower, lawmen and investigators were not available to investigate thoroughly O'Leary's case and Perry was never charged with manslaughter. Professor Perry himself said that he is the new ring leader of the circus and the inventor of something called the "Miracle Elixir" and said that with his very own "circus crew" we will see shows that we had never seen before. "The show must go on!" - Says Perry. Trivia *Perry has been nicknamed The Joker of the Wild West due to their large similarities one can easily find. *It can be assumed some of the animosity Perry had towards Jack Swift was also because he was British. *If one looks close enough at his torso, they can see that Oswald either wears a green pullover or has Mushroom Oil-ed body. *He was an aspiration for Joel Stromboli and his circus crew. Gallery Jack_und_Perri.jpg|Jack startled by Perry. Perry_gif.gif|Fighting Perry made us raged. Perry_on_building.jpg|Perry on top of a burning building. Perry_with_snake_oil.jpg|Professor about to drink his shroom oil. Wanted_Prof._Perri.jpg|Perry's wanted poster. Perri_dricker.jpg|The Wild West Joker about to drink his elixir. Perri_steel.jpg|Perry's crackly smile. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:RDR Category:Antagonists Category:Killer Clowns Category:Gang Leaders Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Phantasm Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Druggies Category:Doctors Category:Criminals Category:Americans Category:Killed in Action Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Neutral Evil